


Home Alone

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what your boyfriend does once you left the house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> lol I don't even know! 
> 
> I need to stop writing these!!! But they're so funny and only take a few minutes to write! 
> 
> Not to worry though! I'm working on ALL my multichapter stories!
> 
> <333

Adam cursed loudly at his old wallet for ripping apart for the millionth time already, not only did the thing made him loose a whole lot of cash but it seemed like even now it was cursing him from the grave… trash can. He had just entered the highway when he noticed that he forgot to add his driver’s license to this new acquired wallet. He looked for the sign for the next exit and ignored his contradicting GPS.

 

He groaned again knowing he was going to be late even more than usual for this interview, so he didn’t even park the car, he just left it on the street. He ran to the front door, stopping to look for his keys when he suddenly heard music. First he thought it was from the neighbors, but then he realized it was from inside the house when he opened the door, it was loud and it was just instrumental, he immediately recognized the base line, it was Shady. That’s weird, he remembers leaving his boyfriend sound asleep, he even avoided giving him the morning kiss just so he won’t disturb his slumber. This needed to be investigated!

 

Adam closed the door gently and tiptoed up the staircase, what was Sauli doing that required loud music? Was this some kind of morning ritual of his that Adam was not allowed to see? It just made him more curious. When he reached his door though, he frowned, it was closed. They always keep it open, even when they have their sexy time… if they were alone. But before he could open it and look inside he heard singing… it was the lyrics to the song… sort of—but definitely not his voice, it was all wrong! The notes weren’t hit right, the pitch was too high and timing was just bad… Was that—Sauli?

 

Adam opened the door as gently as possible and peaked his head inside.

 

The sight was more than any man can handle without falling to his knees in laughter. It was indeed Sauli singing, but not only was he singing Adam’s song, he also had on a black wig, Adam’s queen shirt, his studded shorts and a pair of his black medges. The clothes however were hanging on him like a flag, the shirt was large enough to let a shoulder peek and the pants looked like a skirt. AND on top of all that he was on the middle of the bed jumping and singing into a brush and having the time of his life in what appeared to be a wanna be Adam Lambert fantasy.

 

Adam’s eyes were watering and he was certain his lip was getting slid in half, but he couldn’t help it, Sauli was doing everything he does on stage, but in a way more hilarious way, he frantically trusted his hips, he jumped down on his knees, did an air guitar at some point, he couldn’t even sing anymore, everything was coming out in gasps because he was agitated with his moves, he was looking down at the vanity like it was his fan base and licking his lips at them and blowing kissed and just when Adam though there was nothing left, at the end of the song he bowed down and thanked his loyal fans.

 

“BRAVO!” Adam shouted and whistled and clapped. “Encore!” Sauli almost fell of the bed in surprise, but then Adam moved in front of the vanity, assuring Sauli with his eyes that everything was ok. “Encore, come on!” Adam shouted. He was going to make his lover’s every fantasy come true, including the cuckoo ones.

 

Sauli picked up the brush and smiled shyly, when another song started playing.

 

Broken English.


End file.
